Reciprocidad
by Aya K
Summary: [Oneshot][Yaoi][ItaNaru]Naruto esta en una mision cuando le atacan.Cuando descubre quien es su atacante y que esta malherido le salva la vida.¿Habra hecho bien?¿Que pasara cuando las cosas no sean controlables?


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (bueno para ser sinceros es de fati-chan un poco retocada por mi u.u Que poco original soy por dios.)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…pues esto esta dedicado a la genial **_ero-sensei_** que me lo pidió para su cumpleaños, aunque luego le di otro regalito. Este va a ser mucho más corto xD. Un beso guapísima.

_**Nota:** Ya se que el titulo es pésimo…pero bueno…es que no es lo mío u.u Espero que aún así os guste._

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**RECIPROCIDAD  
**_By Aya K_

_¿Qué alguien le explicase como demonios había acabado así¿Por qué demonios estaba ayudándole¿Por qué no le había dejado allí tirado muriéndose¿Por qué?_

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

-"Escuchadme muy bien los tres. Son cinco y debemos separarlos si queremos vencer. A la de tres cada uno empezara a correr; cada uno en una dirección distinta. Sakura al norte. Sai al oeste. Naruto al sur y yo iré contra ellos, al oeste. ¿Alguna duda?"

-"Ninguna Yamato-sensei."

-"Bien….a la de tres. Una. Dos. ¡Tres!"

Los cinco ninjas de la hierba actuaron según lo habían planeado. Dos de ellos se quedaron luchando contra Yamato y el resto se dividió para dar caza a los tres que habían escapado.

Naruto corría por el bosque esquivando árboles y poniendo todo el espacio que podía entre él y su oponente. Sabía que no tardaría en dar con él pero primero debía de intentar escapar.

Unos metros más allá encontró un claro ideal para tender su trampa y esperar a su adversario. El ninja de la hierba no tardo en aparecer. Para la suerte de Naruto no era un adversario muy fuerte.

El ninja entró en el claro totalmente alerta esperando que ocurriese cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, parecía todo tranquilo. No había saltado ninguna trampa, nada le había atacado y tan solo se oía el viento silbar.

El rubio cayó sobre él por sorpresa. Su oponente reacciono a tiempo y se aparto de su trayectoria mientras hacia una técnica para controlar unos hilos con lo que le inmovilizo completamente. Naruto se encontró maniatado y sin posibilidad de escapar; a merced de su enemigo.

-"Eres demasiado confiado chaval."-rió el ninja.

El hilo comenzó a apretarse contra Naruto intentando ahogarlo y que la sangre dejase de correr libremente por sus venas. El finísimo hilo comenzó a clavarse en la piel del rubio. Leves gotas de sangre comenzaban a salir de las heridas abiertas; sobretodo de las que estaban alrededor del cuello. El ninja de la hierba sonreía malévolamente mientras seguía apretando el hilo que se clavaba más en la carne de Naruto.

-"Llegó tu hora enano."-anuncio mientras daba el último tirón al hilo.

El hilo termino de rasgar la carne del rubio. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida. El ninja sonrió satisfecho mientras el cuerpo del kitsune caía en la hierba. Sin embargo, poco le duro la alegría cuando el cuerpo se desvaneció tras una leve explosión. Era una copia. El ninja de la hierba busco desesperado a su enemigo maldiciéndose por su exceso de confianza.

-"¿Qué decías de confianza viejo?"-dijo Naruto mientras le ponía un kunai en la garganta. El ninja trago saliva.-"Creo que al que le ha llegado su hora es a ti."

El ninja de la hierba se libro del agarre del rubio y consiguió zafarse de él mientras preparaba de nuevo su hilo para atacar. No tuvo oportunidad. Un millar de shurikens se clavaron a lo largo de su cuerpo haciendo pequeñas pero profundas heridas. El shinobi chillo de dolor con todo los shurikens clavados en su piel haciéndole parecerse a un puercoespín.

-"Maldito criajo."-maldijo el hombre. Naruto sonrió con malicia.

-"Ha sido un placer jugar con usted. Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien."-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna. El rubio hizo unos sellos y conjuro una katana en sus manos.-"Adiós."-murmuro cambiando la sonrisa zorruna por una sádica y casi psicópata.

El ninja abrió los ojos asustados al ver a la muerte avanzar hasta él. Naruto se acerco decidido y le clavo una estocada mortal de la katana. La sangre salpico el suelo y la hierba se impregno de sangre en el lugar donde cayó la cabeza del ninja de la hierba.

Naruto sacudió la katana limpiando el exceso de sangre de la misma. Hacia tiempo que ya no sentía nada al matar a sangre fría, era un efecto secundario de la instrucción del ANBU. Después limpio la katana bien con parte de la ropa del fallecido shinobi. Por último cogió la bandana del ninja antes de realizar unos cuantos sellos y quemar el cuerpo hasta deformarlo; haciendo casi imposible su reconocimiento.

Guardo la bandana en su mochila, que había escondido antes de la pelea; y se dispuso a partir. Noto un chakra distinto de los conocidos cerca de donde estaba y su curiosidad le hizo caminar hasta la fuente de aquel chakra. Había reconocido el de Sakura, Sai y Yamato pero aquel chakra era distinto a todos y sin embargo, le resultaba conocido…aunque no lograba adivinar porque.

Llego hasta la orilla de un caudaloso río. Allí se notaba más la presencia de aquel misterioso chakra pero, seguía sin ver la fuente del mismo. Camino despreocupado por la orilla intentando buscar algún indicio pero no hallo nada. Iba a dar la vuelta y volver con los otros cuando sintió el frío acero de un kunai en la garganta y la fuente del misterioso chakra que había sentido fue revelada.

-"Si te mueves, te corto el cuello."-la voz era fría y neutral. Naruto tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado antes en algún sitio. Aunque fría, la voz era débil y algo cansada. Parecía la de un moribundo que echaba a todos los que tenia cerca de su lecho de muerte.

El rubio obedeció a aquel ser amenazante mientras pensaba en porque le sonaba tanto aquella voz. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por liberarse. Desde su posición podía ejecutar un rasengan e impactarlo contra el estomago de su captor antes siquiera de que este se diese cuenta de sus intenciones. El poco tiempo que llevaba en el ANBU había conseguido que se volviese fuerte, astuto, precavido; pero sobretodo letal.

Naruto podía sentir el cuerpo de su captor prácticamente pegado al suyo y aquello, lejos de incomodarle, le ayudaba a calcular la masa, el peso y la altura de su oponente. No era excesivamente ancho pero notaba los músculos desarrollados bajo la tela. El kunai que tenia en la garganta reiteraba la hipótesis de que era un ninja, y por su agarre preciso e inmovilizador un ninja experimentad. Además no le había dejado ver su cara por lo que era astuto, quizás era experto en misiones de espionaje y/o asesinato.

Lo único que no lograba de encajar era su presencia en aquel sitio dentro de los dominios de la Suna. Si era un ninja de la Suna no había razón para que le atacase, eran aliados; y si era un ninja de la hierba debería haber oído lo que le había hecho a su compañero y debería de haber huido no atacarle. O era un imprudente o demasiado estupido. Aunque también podía ser que no fuese ni uno, ni otro y en ese caso…no sabia ni quien era, ni que hacia allí. Aunque si tenia la certeza de que era peligroso.

La, ahora, mente fría y analítica del rubio le hacia buscar hipótesis cada vez más inverosímiles e improbables para explicar aquella situación. Mientras, el cuerpo de su captor se había acercado más a Naruto en lo que parecía una búsqueda de apoyo. Fue entonces cuando la mano que agarraba la izquierda del rubio, para que no ejecutase ningún sello, apareció en el campo de visión de este.

La mano que le sujetaba tenia las uñas pintadas de color púrpura. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios hacia un miembro de Akatsuki allí? Con esa nueva información no le resulto adivinar quien era su captor y menos cuando una mata de pelo negro entro también en su campo de visión. No sabia cual era la intención de Uchiha Itachi para acorralarlo así, pero no era muy lógica. Su compañero con cara de pez debería estar cerca de allí para apoyarle y, sin embargo, no notaba ningún chakra cerca.

El rubio sintió como el agarre se debilitaba y como el cuerpo del ninja se precipitaba contra el suyo. En un acto reflejo el kitsune se escapo del agarre haciendo que su captor cayese al suelo inconsciente. Naruto confirmo su sospecha. Era Uchiha Itachi el que yací en la hierba inconsciente; pero nada de aquella situación tenia lógica alguna y por más que pensaba no lograba entender nada.

Lo primero que hizo el kitsune fue buscar a su salvador. Que Uchiha Itachi se desmayase porque si no era nada lógico. Sin embargo, no había nadie cerca en muchos metros. Aquello debía ser una transformación entonces, o alguna clase de jutsu. Pero no era un jutsu. Naruto suspiro frustrado. Nada tenia lógica en aquellos momentos. Parecía como que al entrar en aquel bosque había entrado en una realidad alternativa o algo así, no había otra explicación coherente para todas aquellas ilógicas situaciones.

Nunca había sido un hombre de mucha lógica, eso lo sabía. Pero desde que había entrado en el ANBU se había convertido en alguien muy lógico. Ya fuese por necesidad o por imposición, ahora la lógica primaba en su vida y aquello no era lógico. Se sentía asfixiado por tener tantas cosas fuera de control. Aún así no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente a su enemigo. Siempre le había parecido una persona interesante y misteriosa. Malvada, por supuesto, pero no podía negar que el misterio que rodeaba a ese Uchiha le atraía demasiado. De nuevo suspiro frustrado.

Por precaución miro a ver si tenía pulso, ya que llevaba varios minutos en el suelo sin moverse ni un centímetro. Se sorprendió al ver que su corazón latía lentamente y sus latidos eran débiles, demasiado débiles para ser los de aquel hombre. Con cuidado dio la vuelta al cuerpo encontrándose con la hierba manchada de sangre donde había estado tumbado. El rubio se sorprendió. ¿Quién había sido capaz de herir de esa forma a un miembro de Akatsuki?

Como su ropa era negra la herida apenas se distinguía. La sangre empapaba la tela sin volverla roja. Sin embargo, al tocarla los dedos del rubio quedaron manchados de aquel oscuro líquido vital. Palpo más aquella zona midiendo las dimensiones de la herida. Al parecer era grande y podía adivinar que también era profunda; ya que una herida leve no iba a dejar a Uchiha Itachi en ese estado.

Se arrodillo a su lado dispuesto a curarle la herida. Tenía ya la mano dentro de su botiquín de emergencia cuando se dio cuenta de a quien iba a ayudar. Uchiha Itachi era el culpable de que jamás hubiese hundido de esa forma en la oscuridad. Era el culpable de la "muerte" de Gaara; a parte de la de muchas de otras personas.

Se incorporo con una decisión tomada y le miro con odio antes de ponerse a caminar de vuelta con sus compañeros. No había caminado unos metros cuando se giro y bufo molesto. Al parecer su gran corazón le jugaba malas pasadas en los momentos más inoportuno.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y reexaminó la herida. Al apartar la tela empapada se encontró con una herida que no se veía nada bien. Echo mano de su botiquín y limpio la sangre que salía de la herida intentando para la hemorragia. Mojo una gasa en el río cercano para limpiar la sangre que se había quedado pegada en los bordes de la herida y en la piel de su alrededor.

Unos minutos después la herida estaba totalmente limpia de sangre. Rebuscó en el botiquín buscando lo necesario para desinfectar la herida y cerrarla. Por el color de la sangre averiguo que no había veneno en ella y aquello lo hacia todo más fácil. Desinfectó la herida con una solución liquida que le había dado Tsunade para emergencias. Era una suerte que el Uchiha estuviese inconsciente porque el proceso de desinfección era doloroso.

Tras eso vendó con cuidado la herida. Una vez aplicada aquella solución liquida debía de estar tapada unos días mientras desinfectaba a fondo la herida. Aquello le ataba al Uchiha al menos por dos días. Por su aspecto podía adivinar que tendría alguna herida más pero la más peligrosa ya la había tratado. El kitsune guardo sus cosas y cogió el cuerpo del herido en brazos. Maldijo su suerte por enésima vez antes de ponerse en marcha en busca de un sitio resguardado para dejarle descansando.

Estaba claro que no podía llevarlo con Sai, Sakura y Yamato. Debería pero no podía. Algo se lo impedía. Además no tenía mucha lógica, ni merito llevar a un peligroso asesino ya herido a Konoha. Además si se moría allí no podría ser juzgado, ni condenado por sus crímenes. Aunque luego lo matasen; seria la ley la que impondría el castigo.

Lo único que tenia realmente claro es que necesitaba ayuda; y urgente.

**777777777777777777**

-"Por fin apareces Naruto."-dijo la pelirosa.-"Pensábamos que tendrías problemas con tu oponente."

-"Si. Íbamos a ir a ayudarte ahora."-dijo Sai.

-"Tranquilos no me dio grandes problemas. Ya hemos terminado la misión¿no?"

-"Así es. Ya podemos volver a Konoha. En cuanto le demos el informe al Kazekage."-explicó Yamato.-"¿Estas bien Naruto? Te veo algo pálido."

-"Estoy un poco mareado pero nada más."-confesó el rubio. Sakura se acercó a él para mirarle la temperatura.

-"¡Naruto¡Estas ardiendo! Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital pero ya."-gritó preocupada alertando a Sai y Yamato que se acercaron al rubio.

-"No es para tanto Sakura-chan, estoy bien…"-el rubio se mareo y se balanceo hacia atrás. Suerte que entre Sai y Yamato le sujetaron. Sakura le miro con reproche.-"Bueno quizás si estoy algo enfermo."

En menos de lo previsto ya estaban de vuelta en la Sunagakure, concretamente en el hospital de la misma. La misma Sakura fue la que se ocupo de atenderle con ayuda de las enfermeras, que la miraban mal por meterse en su trabajo. Yamato y Sai habían ido a presentar el informe al Kazekage y volvieron con un preocupado pelirrojo. Naruto estaba echado en una de las camas con una histérica pelirosa riñendo a las enfermeras. Gaara puso orden al caos.

-"Sakura¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Eso solo hará que Naruto empeore."-La chica dejo de gritar y asintió avergonzada por su comportamiento.-"Se puede saber que te ha pasado."-pidió Gaara acercándose a la cama del rubio.

-"No lo se. Solo me encontré mal y aquí estoy. Puede que sea desgaste de chakra o cansancio. Nada que no se arregle con un par de días de descanso."-Gaara se giró a los compañeros de equipo del kitsune.

-"En ese caso creo que no hay razón para que os quedéis aquí sin hacer nada. La Hokage me ha mandado una nota pidiendo que volváis en cuanto terminaseis. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Naruto. Y tranquilo."-continuo cuando Sakura iba a protestar.-"No volverá solo a Konoha. Mi hermana tiene que ir para el examen de ascenso a chunin y Naruto ira con ella."

-"Esta bien Kazekage-sama."-asintió Yamato antes de que Sakura pudiese hablar y quejarse al pelirrojo. La chica puso un puchero de enfado.

-"Estaré bien Sakura-chan."-dijo el rubio sonriendo. La chica se le acerco.

-"Ya pero no se yo si estarás lo suficientemente bien atendido."-refunfuño la pelirosa.

-"Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que estaré perfectamente. No te preocupes tanto Sakura-chan."-la joven seguirá reticente a dejar allí al rubio pero debía acatar las ordenes de Tsunade si no quería sufrir su furia.

-"Cuídate mucho Naruto."-se despidió Yamato. Sai tan solo le sonrió falsamente. Sakura le dio dos sonoros besos y un asfixiante abrazo antes de irse.

En cuanto el equipo estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no sentir su chakra Gaara se giro hacia Naruto con una mirada inquisidora. El rubio suspiro resignado, suponía que no había engañado al pelirrojo.

-"Supongo que ese suspiro significa que sabes que no ha colado¿Verdad?"

-"Vale. Me has pillado."-reconoció el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-"¿Y puedo saber el motivo por el que los has engañado tan malamente?"

-"Si, supongo que puedes saberlo; pero primero respóndeme a una duda… ¿De verdad ha mandado la vieja un mensaje¿O lo has dicho para ayudarme?"

-"Si, al parecer tienen noticias sobre Akatsuki. Lo comento por alto pero me parece que han encontrado el cuerpo de uno de los miembros prácticamente descuartizado."

-"¿Ah si¿Se sabe la identidad de el cadáver?"

-"Creo que era un tal Kisame…"-dijo el chico pensativo.

-"¿¡Que!?"-exclamó sorprendido. Alguna cosas empezaban a encajar.

-"Si, un tal Kisame. ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa con él?"-preguntó Gaara extrañado por su comportamiento.

-"Gaara…se que te va a parecer una locura."-empezó el rubio atrayendo la atención del Kazekage.-"No se si ha sido una buena idea pero…lo he hecho para bien o para mal."

-"Naruto, me estas asustando."-dijo el chico. Naruto lo miro con los ojos abiertos casi al punto de la demencia.

-"Gaara…he salvado a uno de mis enemigos. A la persona a la que debería matar sin pensar. He salvado la vida a Uchiha Itachi."

Ahora fue el momento del pelirrojo de poner cara de demente. El Kazekage solo podía pensar en que demonios le había pasado al rubio por la cabeza para hacer tal cosa.

**777777777777777777**

Se suponía que no debía despertar. No creía en una vida después de la muerte pero tampoco había estado nunca muerto por lo que no podía asegurar nada. A medida que iba recobrando la consciencia iba dándose cuenta de los elementos de su alrededor. Estaba en una caverna. Lo sabía porque una pequeña hoguera iluminaba las paredes rocosas a su alrededor. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad.

Un dolor agudo en el abdomen le hizo encogerse sobre si mismo. Poso una mano donde sabía que estaba la herida sangrante que le producía ese dolor, para encontrarse con unas vendas que tapaban la herida y detenía la hemorragia. Se sorprendió ante su nueva situación. Había pasado de estar al borde de la muerte a estar casi curado resguardado en una caverna.

No sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Ya que si el que le había salvado era un enemigo estaba claro que le había salvado la vida para, lo más seguro, poder llevarle ante la justicia y que pagase por sus crímenes. Estaba seguro que era alguien de Konoha. Recordaba haber atrapado a alguien de Konoha, lo sabía porque había podido verle el protector de la frente antes de atacarle por la espalda.

Creía haber visto algo de pelo rubio pero no estaba seguro. Desde que le habían herido no había sido muy consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La perdida de sangre le hacia ver algo borroso por lo que no estaba seguro de a quien había atacado ni quien le había salvado. No sabía nada y la ignorancia le estaba matando.

Cuando el dolor remitió consiguió ponerse en pie, no sin esfuerzo. Jamás había estado tan herido como en aquellos momentos. Se sentía impotente, a parte de débil; y eso hacia que la rabia se acumulase dentro de él. Nunca se había sentido así. Con la vista ya recuperada miró a su alrededor y intento encontrar algún detalle que le indicase si estaba en peligro o no.

La caverna no tenía ningún detalle significativo. Tan solo paredes rocosas, la hoguera y un extraño circulo pintado en el suelo justo donde el estaba. No conocía los símbolos pero algo le hacia presentir que aquellas extrañas inscripciones no eran un simple adorno.

Los símbolos le rodeaban completamente por lo que su única opción era esperar a que quien fuese el que le había salvado se dignase a volver a verle; al no ser que tuviese pensado matarle de hambre.

**777777777777777777**

-"De verdad que no consigo entenderte, Naruto."-decía Gaara caminando por la habitación como un león enjaulado.-"No lo consigo; por más que lo intento, no puedo entenderte."

-"Ni yo mismo me entiendo Gaara."-suspiro derrotado el rubio.-"Lo tenia ahí a punto de morir, bueno no literalmente, y en vez de llevarlo con Yamato le cure la herida y le escondí en una cueva."

-"¿En una cueva¿Así sin más¿No pusiste protección?"-el pelirrojo se puso histérico.

-"Gaara…no soy tan idiota. Le he puesto dentro de un circulo de contención."

-"Perdona mi ignorancia pero; ¿Qué coño es un circulo de contención?"

-"Pues es un circulo hecho de chakra que hace que lo que queda encerrado en si interior no pueda escapar del circulo sin el consentimiento del que ha hecho el circulo. Vamos, que si a mi no me da la gana Uchiha Itachi no podrá salir del circulo y si lo intenta, mi propio chakra le dará una descarga que lo aturdirá."

-"¿Y desde cuando sabes tu hacer esas cosas?"

-"Desde que entreno duramente con el ANBU."-rió el chico.-"Aprendemos cosas muy interesantes¿A que si?"

-"No se si empezar a temerte o darte una paliza para que espabiles."-Gaara puso los ojos en blanco.-"Esta bien, accedo a que te quedes una temporada aquí con tu "prisionero" pero por motivos de seguridad espero que entiendas que te pondré lo más lejos que pueda de la aldea."

-"Lo entiendo y es lo que te iba a pedir. No quiero causarte más problemas Gaara."

-"Por desgracia ya me los has causado Naruto."-contesto el pelirrojo. Naruto desvió la mirada triste.-"Pero es igual, eres mi amigo y no puedo negarte un favor así. Eso si, prométeme que no harás ninguna locura."-pidió mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-"Te lo prometo."-respondió el rubio. Gaara no sabía porque pero sentía que nada de aquello acabaría bien.

**777777777777777777**

El Uchiha había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuanto llevaba allí pero presentía que era mucho tiempo. Su estomago pedía comida urgentemente y la sensación de ser prisionero de una jaula sin barrotes visibles le ahogaba. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Unos pasos lejanos en lo que debía ser la entrada de la caverna.

Agudizo el oído intentado averiguar cuantos eran. Por lo menos oía pasos de dos personas. Así que había pocas opciones: o eran dos sus captores, o su captor había pedido refuerzos. Cualquiera de las dos era una mala señal para él.

Antes de poder ver a sus carceleros una luminosa luz le dio en la cara y le cegó. Después oyó una voz.

-"De verdad que yo tampoco te entiendo."-después oyó una risita pero nada más.-"Vamos. Date prisa. Hay que sacarlo de aquí rápidamente antes de que alguien le descubra."-el moreno nunca lo admitiría pero el miedo empezaba a colarse en sus emociones.

-"Vale, allá voy."-dijo la voz que antes se había reído. Luego oyó unos pasos acercarse a él. No pudo distinguir más que una silueta, la luz seguía dándole de lleno en la cara impidiéndole ver con claridad.

De pronto empezó a encontrarse débil. El chakra que había estado acumulando todo el tiempo que le habían dejado allí empezó a desaparecer. Era como si algo se lo estuviese chupando lentamente. Su cuerpo cayó de lado sobre los extraños símbolos del círculo y entonces se dio cuenta; su chakra estaba siendo chupado por el círculo y al parecer el que se había reído era el que tenía el control sobre los dibujos.

Antes de perder la inconsciencia recordó algo; cuando había estado en el ANBU le habían hablado de una técnica para atrapar objetivos sin dañarlos. Un círculo de contención. Ahora tenía más que claro que su captor era un ninja de Konoha y para su desgracia el pánico le invadió justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia total.

-"Ya esta. Puedes apagar esa maldita luz Kankuro. Esta inconsciente."-el rubio se levanto lentamente mientras el ninja tras él apagaba aquella potente luz.

-"¿Ahora ya no es peligroso?"-pregunto con desconfianza el marionetista.

-"Por el momento no. Esta inconsciente y muy débil. Ahora será fácil llevarlo al refugio ese."-el rubio hizo unos sellos con las manos y el círculo brilló por un segundo antes de volver a apagarse. Naruto entró en él y se acercó a comprobar las constantes vitales de Itachi. Kankuro le miraba sin haberse movido un milímetro.-"Si, esta desmayado."

-"En ese caso vamos a ello."-Kankuro saco a Kuro Ari e introdujo en ella a Itachi.-"Así será mucho más fácil llevarlo hasta allí."

-"Vale, pero intento resistir la tentación de llamar a Karasu y matarle¿Vale?"-bromeó el rubio.

-"Tranquilo Naruto. Las órdenes de Gaara son llevarlo con vida hasta el refugio y dejarlo bajo tu tutela. Lo que tu decidas hacer allí con él es cosa tuya."-dijo el marionetista antes empezar a andar hacia la salida.

-"Cosa mía...esto se pone interesante."-una mueca zorruna se coló en su rostro mientras borraba el círculo con un jutsu de vientos antes de echar a correr tras Kankuro.

**777777777777777777**

La noche había caído sobre la Sunagakure. Las calles ya estaban desiertas, a parte de por la hora porque habían anunciado que se aproximaba una tormenta de arena. El kazekage caminaba por las calles de la aldea rápidamente. Podía sentir que la tormenta estallaría pronto y no quería que le pillase en medio de una calle desierta.

La tormenta comenzó a desatarse sobre su cabeza justo cuando llegaba a la entrada de su casa. Abrió la puerta y se coló rápidamente por ella. Luego cerró y se apoyo en ella para descansar por la carrera.

-"Estoy en casa"-grito desde la entrada.

Se quito la pesada capa de Kazekage y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Luego se sentó en el suelo de madera y se quito las sandalias para luego ponerse unas cómodas zapatillas. Una vez hecho todo esto se encamino hacia el salón preguntándose si no habría nadie en la casa. Avanzaba por el pasillo masajeándose la nuca y los hombros que los tenía un poco cargados por el estrés acumulado.

Al pasar por la cocina no vio a nadie y siguió hacia el salón. Al llegar dejo el portafolio donde llevaba los documentos que debía de ordenar para mañana encima de la mesa del salón-comedor y miro alrededor buscando la presencia de alguien. Lo encontró sentando en el sofá mirando la televisión sin verla. El pelirrojo suspiro cansado.

-"Por tu cara deduzco que estas enfadado."-el aludido no dio muestras de haberle oído.-"Kankuro…al menos dime algo¿no? No puedes retirarme la palabra solo porque no estés de acuerdo con una orden que te di. ¡Soy el Kazekage maldita sea¡No puedes ignorarme!"-exclamó enfadado. Odiaba pelearse con su hermano pero aquello era una tontería de niño malcriado.

-"Serás el Kazekage pero antes eres mi hermano y no me puedo creer que nos hayas puesto en peligro a todos solo porque Naruto Uzumaki te ha pedido un favor."-contestó el marionetista sin quitar la vista de la televisión.-"¡Y que favor¿No podía haberte pedido dinero como hacen todos los amigos¡No! Tenia que pedirte que escondieses a un peligroso ninja de clase S en tu propia Aldea y con el peligro que eso implica. ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando Gaara!?"-termino el castaños mirándole enfadado. Gaara le mantuvo la mirada para luego desviarla hastiado.

-"No tuve otro remedio¿Vale? No puede negarme. Y no creas que he actuado sin pensar¿Por qué crees que te mande que les llevases a esa zona? Si sucede algo es la zona más apartada de la aldea y los civiles no correrán peligro."

-"Aún así fue un imprudencia y lo sabes. De verdad que no entiendo porque no te puedes negar a lo que te pide ese ninja. Cada vez estoy más seguro de que estas enamorado de él."-gruñó Kankuro devolviendo su vista a la televisión. Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-"¿Pero qué estas diciendo? Yo no estoy enamorado de Naruto."

-"Pues no es lo que parece. Siempre que aparece no haces más que hacer lo que te manda sin rechistar ni una sola vez. Ya me dirás entonces que es sino es amor."-de nuevo Gaara se quedo alucinado. No lo hacia porque estuviese enamorado lo hacia porque pensaba igual que el y porque era su amigo. No entendía aquella reacción de su hermano; a menos que…

-"Estas celoso."-Ahora fue Kankuro el que lo miro como si fuese un alienígena. Gaara ensancho la sonrisa.

-"¿¡Qué¡Yo no estoy celoso¡Y deja de mirarme con esa sonrisita Gaara si no quieres que te la quite a la fuerza!"-amenazó a su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, Gaara amplio más la sonrisa a medida que se acercaba a él.

-"¿Y como me la quitarías¿A puñetazos o a besos?"-pregunto arrodillándose a su lado en el sofá y mirándole a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. El cerebro de Kankuro sufrió un apagón antes de reiniciarse y mandarlo todo a la mierda. ¿Cómo iba a negarse sino hacia más que provocarle?

El marionetista agarró a Gaara por el cuello y le hizo bajar su cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Gaara sonrió complacido. Estaba claro que su hermano era débil ante sus provocaciones pero eso le encantaba. Eso le demostraba que era solo suyo y de nadie más. El beso era hambriento, llevaban sin verse toda la tarde y estaba claro que se echaban de menos; y también era húmedo, sus lenguas enredándose en un baile sensual y adictivo que los llevo a acabar tumbados en el sofá; Gaara sentado a horcajadas encima de Kankuro.

-"Pareces ansioso…"-intentaba hablar el mayor mientras el pelirrojo le daba besos por el cuello y le intentaba quitar la camisa.-"Esta mañana no estabas así…"

-"Es que esta mañana estábamos en mi despacho y tenia una reunión muy importante luego."-dijo Gaara mientras metía las manos por debajo de la tela de la camisa y acariciaba el pecho de su hermano. Kankuro jadeo ante el contacto de las frías manos de Gaara con su piel.-"Además…por culpa de eso he estado todo el día caliente esperando el momento oportuno para poder hacer esto."-explicó mientras recorría la clavícula de su hermano con la lengua y luego le mordía traviesamente uno de las pezones de su hermano.

-"Pues si que se nota que lo llevabas esperando todo el día."-murmuro Kankuro que tenia agarrado al pelirrojo de las muslos y empezaba a notar como algo comenzaba a abultarse bajo sus pantalones. El mismo bulto que ya sentía en los de su hermano.

-"¿Alguna objeción con eso?"-pregunto mirándole a los ojos desde su posición, el abdomen de su hermano. Kankuro negó con la cabeza.

-"Ninguna, aunque las habrá como no sigas."-Gaara sonrió malignamente.

-"No pensaba parar. Como te he dicho…"-el Kazekage subió para poner su cara a la altura de su hermano.-"Tengo unas tremendas ganas de que me folles."-Kankuro emitió un ronco gemido cuando noto que una de las frías manos de su hermano se colaba en sus pantalones y acariciaba su erección por encima. Gaara mantenía aquella traviesa sonrisa que le volvía loco en la cara.

-"Pues por nada del mundo voy a negarme."-Kankuro levanto las caderas para bajarse los pantalones con ayuda de Gaara. El castaño se acomodo mejor contra el reposabrazos del sofá para poder llegar mejor a todo lo que le ofrecía su hermano. Gaara se quito la camiseta que llevaba tirándola por ahí. Volvieron a besarse de nuevo ahora con menos ropa y sintiendo ya la piel de sus pechos tocarse sin barreras.

El pelirrojo se levanto un momento del sofá para poder quitarse los pantalones y quedarse completamente desnudo. No le solía llevar ropa interior decía que le picaba. Camino sensualmente de vuelta al sofá al darse cuenta de cómo le miraba su hermano de arriba a abajo. Se volvió a sentar sobre él haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen.

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"-ronroneo.

-"¿Acaso lo dudas? Me encanta lo que veo."-murmuro relamiéndose los labios antes de volver a besar a Gaara mientras lo pegaba más a él. El Kazekage ronroneo de gusto mientras le desordenaba más si cabía el pelo.

-"Me alegra saberlo."-murmuro contra los labios del castaño antes de volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

-"¿Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano?"-pregunto Kankuro separándose de su hermano un poco. Gaara le miro confundido.

-"No. Mañana no tengo ninguna reunión por la mañana y las misiones para los equipos ya han sido asignadas; ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-contestó confundido. Kankuro sonrió malignamente antes de levantarse del sofá y coger a Gaara en brazos.

-"Porque en ese caso no pienso dejarte dormir esta noche."-respondió mientras lo conducía escaleras arriba. Gaara se colgó de su cuello y le mordió la oreja provocadoramente.

-"No me esperaba menos de ti."-Kankuro sonrió. Aquella noche no pensaba dejar dormir ni un minuto a su hermano. Ya le había dejado demasiado caliente por la mañana y ahora se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

**777777777777777777**

Naruto cerró las contraventanas cuando vio llegar la tormenta. Kankuro le había advertido que aquella tormenta seria algo rabiosa y que tuviese cuidado. Se aseguro que todas las ventanas y puertas de la modesta casa estaban cerradas antes de bajar al sótano.

Para la gente de aquella zona Naruto estaba allí para recuperarse de un agotamiento excesivo. Nadie iba a decir nada al respecto ya que era amigo del Kazekage. Kankuro le había pedido que tuviese cuidado con lo que compraba y eso ya que seria sospechoso que comprara mucha comida de una sola vez. Entre los dos habían instalado a Itachi en el sótano de la casa y Naruto había vuelto a hacer el círculo de contención con su chakra. Ante todo la seguridad.

Itachi estaba despierto desde hacia unos minutos y seguía los movimientos de aquel chakra en el piso de arriba. No le había resultado difícil adivinar que estaba en una casa. En el sótano de una casa mejor dicho. De nuevo aquellos extraños símbolos le rodeaban y una de sus manos estaba encadenada a la pared. Sintió el chakra moverse y dirigirse al sótano. También podía oír el viento rugir afuera por lo que supuso que habría una fuerte tormenta de arena.

Vio una pequeña luz moverse en lo alto de la escalera. Su captor llevaba una vela consigo. Itachi levanto la cabeza para poder mirarle mejor. Su carcelero se dio cuenta y hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-"¿Ya te has despertado? Es increíble lo rápido que recuperas tu chakra."-el moreno no dijo nada. Antes de hablar quería saber quien era. Naruto entendió lo que quería el Uchiha y sonrió de lado.-"Quieres saber quien soy¿Verdad?"-Itachi asintió desganado.-"¿De veras ya te has olvidado de mi Itachi-kun?"-pregunto fingiendo enfado y un puchero. La vela se acerco a una lámpara de aceite que había cerca. El rubio reguló la lumbre e Itachi distinguió su alrededor y el cuerpo de su carcelero. Su cuerpo y el pelo rubio.-"Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto…supuestamente ya deberías saber quien soy…"-ahora que lo decía si que le sonaba…

-"Uzumaki Naruto."-salio de su boca sin querer cuando el rubio se giro y quedo frente a él. El rubio sonrió de lado.

-"¡Bingo! Es un honor que te acuerdes de mi Itachi-san. Sobretodo estando en esta situación. Eso lo hará todo más fácil."-la sonrisa no abandonaba la cara del kitsune pero Itachi la sentía fría y vacía, hasta maligna. Una sonrisa que lejos de agradarle le ponía en alerta.-"Bueno…no se por donde empezar…quizás seria mejor empezar explicándote porque estas aquí¿no?"-Itachi asintió.-"Bien. Resumiendo mucho. Me atacaste, te desmayaste, te cure y te traje aquí. Fin de la historia."-el moreno parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

-"¿Qué me tu me curaste¿Por qué?"-el Uchiha noto un leve cambio en la sonrisa de la cara antes de que la recompusiera.

-"No lo se, pero no esta en mi naturaleza dejad a moribundos en medio del bosque, por mucho que sean asesinos de clase S."-Naruto se giro para buscar algo en una mesa cercana. Itachi no pudo evitar mirarle más de lo que debía. Aquel no era el mismo niño enclenque y débil con el que había luchado. Ahora era un hombre peligroso. Casi seguro que pertenecería al ANBU y aquello había que tomarlo en cuenta.-"Aunque lo que menos entiendo de esta historia es como el gran Uchiha Itachi, el genio del clan Uchiha, aparece en un bosque de la Suna medio desangrado por una profunda herida en el abdomen. ¿Alguna idea?"

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. No quería aparentar debilidad pero no podía usar su sharingan y no podía arriesgarse a que usase algún jutsu de tortura con él para averiguar que había pasado. Naruto suspiro derrotado, había previsto esa negativa a hablar del tema desde el principio.

-"Quizás tenga algo que ver con que hayan encontrado el cadáver descuartizado de Kisame¿Me equivoco?"-Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sin quererlo miro a Naruto. Este puso una mueca triste.-"Ya veo."

-"¿Han encontrado a Kisame descuartizado?"-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-"Si. Lo han encontrado cerca de la frontera con la Suna. Al parecer tu tuviste más suerte que él."

Itachi empezó a respirar fuertemente mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Que Kisame hubiese muerto significaba que el Akatsuki había mandado tras ellos a su peor asesino, la mano derecha de su líder. Ahora estaba en peligro de muerte y si con él estaba el portador de Kyuubi era como servirles en bandeja las dos cosas que perseguían y más ansiaban.

Se levanto del suelo e intento liberarse de la cadena. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y se ahogaba. La histeria se había apoderado de él. Naruto lo miraba sorprendido nunca había visto a aquel hombre tan estoico comportarse así. Intento tranquilizarlo.

-"Itachi cálmate…"

-"No, no puedo. Déjame salir de aquí. Tengo que irme lejos de aquí."

-"No puedo dejarte salir con esta tormenta."

-"Es igual, será mejor si hay tormenta. Así no podrán seguirme."-el Uchiha miraba a todos los lados con ojos de loco buscando una salida. Naruto ejecuto unos sellos y el círculo que rodeaba a Itachi comenzó a brillar.

-"Lo siento pero es la única forma de que te tranquilices."-Itachi cayó de rodillas en el medio del círculo. Levanto al cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

-"¿Qué me has hecho?"

-"Solo te estoy robando la acumulación excesiva de chakra para que te calmes."-Itachi de pronto lo comprendió; aquel chico era un ANBU.

-"Un círculo de contención."-murmuro antes de caer inconsciente en medio del círculo.

**777777777777777777**

La mañana le trajo un olor a café recién hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz que entraba desde una ventana situada por encima de él. Estaba aún en el sótano de aquella casa y presentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había desmayado. Al tocarse la cara noto las mejillas ásperas. La barbar empezaba a salir y aquello significaba que había estado inconsciente al menos cuatro días.

Se sentó en el círculo y empezó a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Dentro del círculo Akatsuki no podría encontrarle. Aquellos símbolos lo ataban al que hubiese hecho el círculo y tapaban el chakra del que se encontrase dentro con el de su carcelero. Era imposible que le encontrasen si Naruto no quería, y a juzgar por su estado, no parecía que el rubio quisiese entregarle a Akatsuki.

Recorrió la estancia una vez más grabándola en su retina esperando encontrar algo que le pudiese liberar, aunque sabía que era casi imposible. Cayó en la cuenta de que su ropa no era la misma con la que había atacado a Naruto. Su capa de miembro de Akatsuki había desaparecido y su ropa negra igual. Estaba vestido con unos sencillos pantalones azul marino y una camiseta de manga larga roja. Su pelo estaba enmarañado así que decidió que le avisaría al rubio de su despertar para poder pedirle algo para peinarse.

Se acerco al límite del círculo lentamente y lo toco con la mano unos segundos. Aquellos segundos bastaron para que una descarga eléctrica le recorriese el brazo y para que el rubio, que estaba arriba limpiando, se diese por aludido. No tardo mucho en oír la puerta de la escalera abrirse y unos rápidos pasos que bajaban la escalera.

La cara de Naruto fue lo siguiente que vio y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el rubio relajo el gesto.

-"¡Que susto me has dado!"-dijo poniendo la mano sobre su pecho aliviado.-"Pensé que te había pasado algo. Me has llamado¿Verdad?"-termino de bajar las escaleras y se quedo frente a él. El rubio vestía unos sencillos pantalones negros de andar por casa con una camiseta de manga corta naranja que llevaba una espiral dibujada en el frente.

-"Si, te he llamado. ¿Me podrías dejar un peine?"-pregunto algo cohibido. No solía pedir las cosas ni por favor, ni por nada. Lo que necesitaba lo cogía y punto pero en aquella situación no podía hacer otra cosa que ser lo más cortes que pudiese. Naruto sonrió.

-"Bueno…parece que hoy nos hemos levantado con buen pie."-Itachi le miro interrogante.-"Vale, no te acuerdas. Puede que fuesen delirios de la fiebre por culpa de la herida. Te he tenido que mantener inconsciente cuatro días porque no hacías más que despertarte y gritar sin parar. Si ahora ya estas más lucido eso significa que la herida ya esta curada."-Itachi parpadeo sorprendido. Demasiada información para sus neuronas que aún estaban algo adormecidas.-"En es caso…"

Naruto ejecuto unos sellos con las manos y al poco el círculo bajo los pies de Itachi desapareció. El grillete que le ataba a la pared también se abrió dejándolo libre por el momento. El Uchiha miro al kitsune confundido. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-"Ahí atado no me sirves de nada y no podrás escapar aunque quieras así que…Te he preparado una habitación arriba para ti. Al no ser que quieras seguir durmiendo aquí abajo."-dijo antes de volver a subir escaleras arriba sin esperar contestación.

Itachi se quedo un poco traspuesto con tal declaración. ¿Por qué aquel chico era tan amable con él? Tenía que haber gato encerrado. Aún así no se iba a quedar allí abajo durmiendo en aquel mugriento sótano. Se levanto e intentando desenredar su pelo con las manos subió las escaleras del sótano. Al llegar arriba salio a una cocina bastante amplia y luminosa. Encima de la encimera estaban los platos sucios de haber cocinado y en la mesa de la cocina un desayuno bien abundante.

-"Siéntate y desayuna ahora te bajo un peine."-oyó la voz del rubio de un sitio indefinido de la casa.

El Uchiha avanzo con paso lento hacia la mesa y se sentó mirando algo receloso la comida. Era un desayuno normal así que no podría hacerle daño. Probo un poco y al segundo se encontró a si mismo devorando con ansia todo lo que tenia delante. No recordaba haber estado tan hambriento desde hacia tiempo. Cuando termino de desayunar el rubio volvió a aparecer en la cocina con un peine en la mano. Itachi hizo amago de coger el peine pero Naruto ya se había puesto detrás de él cuando alargo la mano.

El kitsune comenzó a desenredar lentamente el pelo del moreno. Cogía las largas hebras y las desenredaba suavemente para no provocar tirones. Itachi, que al principio estaba tenso y alerta, empezaba a disfrutar el tacto de las manos del rubio en su pelo y el deslizar del peine por melena. Estuvieron así unos minutos. La cocina estaba en completo silencio y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería estropear el momento.

La conciencia de Naruto intentaba recriminarle su conciencia. No tenia que portarse así con él. Era un asesino. Por culpa de sus crímenes Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru para no volver. Por su culpa Gaara había muerto y otros muchos más habían sufrido. No debería estar ahí peinándole tan tranquilamente y disfrutando de su presencia, pero, era eso justamente lo que hacia. Y por ello se sentía un traidor. Sentía que había traicionado a los que más quería porque, aunque le costase reconocerlo, en aquellos cuatro días que llevaba cuidando de Itachi había crecido una terrible atracción por el mayor de los Uchiha. Una atracción que sabía que podía llevarle a la destrucción.

Itachi aún pensaba en toda aquella situación y se sentía impotente. Había decidido dejar Akatsuki con el respaldo de Kisame. Los dos se habían enfrentado al líder y habían acabado seriamente heridos. Escaparon como pudieron y decidieron separarse al llegar a la frontera de la Suna. Kisame había corrido peor suerte que él. Su compañero ahora estaba muerto y todo por su culpa. Sin embargo, allí, en aquella cocina con Naruto peinándole lentamente…parecía que todos sus problemas se habían ido sin más. Era como volver a estar en su casa, con su madre peinándole como hacia cuando era pequeño. Sentía una paz que hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía. Y que fuese cosa de aquel rubio revoltoso le daba miedo.

Naruto termino de peinar a Itachi y dejo el peine en la mesa. Sin decir una palabra empezó a recoger la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi que parecía querer decir algo y no podía. Al final fue el mismo rubio el que rompió el silencio.

-"Te he dejado el baño preparado. Supongo que querrás darte una ducha. Es la segunda puerta a la derecha. Tu habitación es la que esta frente al baño. Sube el peine si quieres, es tuyo."-dijo mientras ponía todos los platos en el fregadero y comenzaba a lavarlos sin mirar al Uchiha. Itachi se levanto de la mesa con el peine en la mano y camino hasta la puerta. Ya en el umbral se giro hacia el rubio.

-"Gracias."-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta y buscar las escaleras para subir. En cuanto lo sintió lejos Naruto apoyo los brazos en el borde del fregadero y se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

El moreno no tardo mucho en encontrar las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba y la puerta del baño, Naruto la había dejado entreabierta. Cuando se aseguro de que era el baño decidió echarle un vistazo rápido a su habitación, la cual según las indicaciones del rubio debía estar frente al baño. Era una sencilla habitación con una cama amplia, un armario y un pequeño escritorio. Suficiente para una persona como él que en aquellos momentos no tenia nada más que su vida. Desanduvo lo andado y se metió en el baño. Vio unas toallas apiladas cerca de la ducha y más ropa. Sonrió inconscientemente. Aquel rubio hiperactivo se ganaría el cielo por tener un corazón tan grande.

Naruto sintió el agua correr mientras secaba los platos del desayuno. Su imaginación le susurro inconscientemente una clase de pensamientos que su moral le impedía pensar. El solo imaginar el agua resbalando por aquella hermosa y lacia melena le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba claro que aquella buena acción del día le estaba pasando factura. Suspiro tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y bajo de nuevo al sótano. Había dejado allí el botiquín para tenerlo más a mano y ahora que el Uchiha estaba despierto y espabilado tenia que revisar la herida para asegurarse de que ya estaba completamente recuperado.

Itachi salio de la ducha con renovadas fuerzas. Era como despertar de una pesadilla. Sabía que la tranquilidad no le iba durar mucho pero mientas lo hacia pensaba disfrutarla. Su mente ya estaba empezando a trazar un plan para poder escapar de Naruto aunque sabía que lo tendría difícil. Ya había confirmado sus sospechas de que el chico era un ANBU y de los peligrosos. Ya no era el mismo tontorron con el que había luchado hacia un par de años, ahora era un asesino formado para matar a sangre fría y sin pensarlo mucho.

Se seco con las toallas y se puso la ropa que le había dejado el rubio allí. Unos pantalones granates y una camiseta negra de manga larga sin dibujos. Se seco el pelo a conciencia y lo desenredo fácilmente con el peine. Al pasar aquel peine por su melena no pudo evitar rememorar lo que había ocurrido hacia escasos minutos en la cocina, verdaderamente la presencia de aquel chico le afectaba demasiado. Salio del baño después de tirar las toallas al cesto de la ropa sucia y decidió ir a su habitación a pasar el tiempo. Cual seria su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Naruto sentado frente al escritorio colocando unos frascos encima del mismo.

El rubio se giro hacia él cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Itachi lo miraba sorprendido.

-"Que bien que ya has terminado. Quítate la camiseta y túmbate en la cama necesito ver las heridas que te quedan."-tras decir eso volvió a su tarea de colocar frascos, gasas y vendas. Itachi le miro unos segundos aturdido.

Después se encogió de hombros y se quito la camiseta como le había ordenado el rubio. Se echo encima de la cama haciendo que el colchón se hundiese bajo su peso. Naruto seguía ordenado los frascos pero no se perdía los movimientos del moreno por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando oyó el colchón hundirse se giro dispuesto a examinar las heridas.

Le había curado muchas veces en aquellos cuatro días pero no podía evitar que un escalofrió le recorriese cada vez que tenia frente a él el trabajado torso del mayor de los Uchiha. Y verlo allí, en la cama echado como si la cosa no fuese con él; el pelo esparcido por la almohada, los ojos cerrados como si durmiese y su cuerpo relajado…Naruto estaba seguro que si los dioses existiesen debían de ser tan hermosos y sensuales como Itachi.

-"Bien, vamos allá."-dijo el rubio para avisar de que iba a acercase. Se arrodillo a la orilla de la cama y examino concienzudamente las heridas. Cuando no tenía otro remedio más que palpar las heridas un calambrazo le recorría la mano y subía por el brazo. Itachi sentía el calor de las manos del kitsune cerca de él y su cuerpo amenazaba con revelarse.

-"¿Me vas a contar que paso para que acabases así?"-pregunto Naruto mientras limpiaba una parte de la herida con el liquido de uno de los frascos del escritorio. Itachi abrió un ojo para verle. Después suspiro.

-"¿De verdad no tienes ninguna idea al respecto?"

-"¿Debería?"

-"No lo se. Aquí el ANBU eres tu."-el rubio dejo de limpiar la herida para mirarle sorprendido.

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"-pregunto. Itachi hizo un gesto de exasperación.

-"Fácil. El círculo de contención solo se enseña a la rama espía del ANBU. Si lo sabes usar debes de ser un ANBU. Además la mayoría de los líquidos que estas usando ahora solo los conocen los miembros del ANBU."-Naruto sonrió malignamente.

-"No me esperaba otra respuesta del ex-capitán ANBU Uchiha Itachi."-el moreno le miro con odio ante la respuesta. El rubio ignoro la mirada.-"Pero tienes razón, tengo alguna idea al respecto."

-"Pues estoy deseando oírla."-contesto aburrido Itachi.

-"Has abandonado Akatsuki."-Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miro sin perder detalle.-"Y no solo tú. Kisame también lo hizo. La desgracia es que de Akatsuki solo se sale muerto; ya sea por traición o porque te hayan asesinado en una misión. Así que…el líder os ajusticio. De alguna manera escapasteis y mando tras de vosotros a su mano derecha. Kisame tuvo mala suerte y le encontraron primero. Tú te has salvado y aquí estamos. ¿En que me he equivocado?"-preguntó después de levantarse y caminar hasta el escritorio a dejar las vendas con las que le había tapado las pequeñas heridas que aún le quedaban.

-"En nada."

-"No te voy a preguntar por qué, porque se que no me lo dirás."-dijo el rubio mientras recogía los frascos y los metía en un pequeño botiquín.-"Puedes descansar un poco si quieres. Te avisare cuando este la comida."

Naruto estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando sintió como los brazos desnudos del moreno le rodeaban aprisionándolo contra su pecho. Aquello se parecía demasiado a la vez en que le ataco, hacia ya unos cinco días. El kitsune trago saliva cuando sintió el sensual murmullo en su oreja.

-"No quiero descansar…"-al moreno se le acababa de ocurrir una forma de huir de allí. Seducir al rubio y dejarle inconscientes para después escapar de allí.-"Ya he descansado bastante…Naruto-kun, ahora quiero acción."-el rubio trago saliva mientras giraba la cabeza para encarar a su captor. Itachi aprovecho el movimiento para robarle un beso.

Beso que se volvió más hambriento cuando Itachi coló su lengua en la boca del rubio que lejos de quejarse la recibía con gusto y participaba de su humedad. Itachi no se había equivocado, aquel chico le deseaba. Tenia la leve sospecha de que podía ser su parecido físico con su hermano, pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Iba a utilizar aquella ventaja genética en su favor.

Naruto se revolvió entre los brazos del moreno para girarse y quedar frente a él, sus bocas aún conectadas traspasando su deseo de una a otra. El rubio enredo las manos en sedoso pelo de Itachi mientras este le abrazaba férreamente por la cintura pegándolo más a él. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron lentamente lamentando el momento en que se quedaron sin aire. Se miraron a los ojos comiéndose mutuamente con la mirada. Por más que aquello fuese un plan para escapar Itachi debía de reconocer que en aquellos instantes deseaba follarse a Naruto más que su libertad.

El kitsune sonrió zorrunamente mientras iba moviéndose hacia atrás arrastrando a Itachi con él. El Uchiha se dejaba hacer, después de todo; la atracción que se ejercían mutuamente era demasiada para poder soportarla por más tiempo. El moreno cayó sobre la mullida cama cuyo colchón volvió a hundirse bajo el peso del herido y de su enfermero que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Naruto fue quien empezó el beso estaba vez mientras acariciaba el torso del mayor y se deshacía en gemidos sobre su boca, ya que las manos de Itachi no paraban de colarse bajo su camiseta y excitarle con su roce. Tardaron poco en estar desnudos de cintura para arriba y más pegados que una lapa a una roca. Sus respiraciones jadeantes se entremezclaban mientras hacían que sus erecciones se frotasen mutuamente. Los dos mirándose a los ojos perdidos entre el deseo y la venenosa atracción que les poseía.

En un momento dado Itachi cambio posiciones con el menor dejándolo sobre la cama echado y con las manos sobre su cabeza. Con una de las vendas del botiquín ato las manos del rubio a la cabecera de la cama. Naruto lo miraba expectante desde su posición de retenido. Itachi vacilo. Ahora era el momento en el que debía de usar el Mangekyou Sharingan y hacer que perdiese el conocimiento. Aquel era el momento en el que debía escapar. Pero aquellos ojos azules deseosos de más, aquella boca abierta jadeando bajo él; aquel perfecto cuerpo que se estremecía cada vez que lo acariciaba…todo aquello lo tenia atado a aquella cama igual que él tenia atado al rubio a la cabecera. La decisión estaba clara.

Desato con parsimonia y tortuosa lentitud el lazo que sujetaba los pantalones negros del rubio. Le oyó quejarse un poco antes de gemir por el contraste de su caliente piel y las frías manos de Itachi acercándose a su palpitante miembro. Los pantalones acabaron olvidados por el suelo de la habitación.

-"Te voy a enseñar como tocar el cielo con los dedos."-murmuro antes de sacar la lengua y dejar un camino húmedo por toda la longitud de su miembro. Naruto gimió extasiado agarrándose con fuerza a los barrotes de la cabecera.

-"Ahhh… ¡Dios¡Itachi!"-el moreno lamía gustoso al oír los gemidos que salían de la boca del rubio. Aquello no era lo que había planeado pero era infinitamente mejor.

Naruto se movía sobre la cama alzando las caderas instintivamente en busca de más. Aquella boca le estaba haciendo perder el control sobre si mismo como nunca creyó que nada lo haría. La caliente boca donde se introducía su miembro; la resbaladiza saliva que le envolvía y le enloquecía; todo le hacia ver el cielo. Ahora si que sabia como tocar el cielo con las manos y era todo gracias a aquella experta boca. Por un momento los celos le envolvieron pensando en a cuanta gente tendría que haberle hecho lo mismo para saber exactamente donde lamer, donde morder y donde tocar.

Itachi dejo de lamer para intentar dilatar a Naruto que suspiraba sin descanso revolviéndose sobre las sabanas. Cuando el rubio le vio las intenciones intento hablar, cosa complicada ya que la mano con la que Itachi le masajeaba su miembro le hacia incapaz de unir dos palabras.

-"No tienes….Ahh…falta de hacer eso…"-consiguió decir entre gemidos mientras uno de los dedos de Itachi se abría paso hacia su interior. El moreno enarcó una ceja antes aquella revelación y ante el echo de que sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente. Eso significaba que no era la primera vez que hacia eso. Alguien más había entrado en el cuerpo de aquel rubio y aquello, no sabía muy bien porque, pero le cabreaba.

El Uchiha subió hasta la boca del rubio y le beso con violencia. Naruto sabía que aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Seguro que creía que era virgen y que aquella seria la primera vez que lo hacia con un hombre. Nada más lejos de la realidad. La de noches que no había acabado en los brazos de Sai cuando las misiones eran largas y aburridas o simplemente tenían una noche tonta. Estaba más que acostumbrado a hacer aquello. Igual que estaba acostumbrado a que le penetrasen con brusquedad tal y como había hecho en ese instante Itachi cegado por la rabia y los celos.

-"¡Ahhhh!"-grito cuando el moreno entro por completo en su interior. El pelo de Itachi caía por su espalda y rozaba los brazos de Naruto haciéndole cosquillas.

-"¡Dios! Eres muy…estrecho…"-jadeaba el moreno completamente sobre él intentando acostumbrarse a la presión que las paredes del interior del chico ejercían sobre su hombría.

-"¡Más¡Muévete! Por favor…Itachi…"-gemía descontrolado el kitsune. Lo sentía tan profundo, abriéndose paso en su carne, aquella masa ardiente hundiéndose más y más adentro…sentía que iba a morir de placer en aquellos instantes. La cordura se le escapaba.

El Uchiha se movió lentamente acostumbrando el cuerpo del rubio a sus embistes. Naruto chillaba de placer mientras sentía como el moreno salía y entraba de su interior sin pausa. Cada vez más rápido, más adentro. Para los dos era puro placer estar así. Itachi jamás pensó que iba a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones al follarse al ex – compañero de equipo de su hermano.

Las respiraciones se mezclaban, el sudor de los dos se mezclaba ante su proximidad. La saliva caía por la comisura de los labios del rubio mientras Itachi le devoraba, literalmente, la boca. Naruto se agarraba desesperado a la cabecera de la cama, el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegarle y el tremendo placer que sentía le hacia perder a ratos la consciencia. Itachi dio una fuerte envestida jadeando por el esfuerzo y Naruto sintió que llegaba al cielo. Profirió un grito brutal y se derramo entre su cuerpo y el de Itachi.

El Uchiha sintió como la descarga del rubio mojaba su abdomen y como las paredes de su interior se contraían y le apretaban de una forma placenteramente dolorosa. Itachi grito y se vino dentro del rubio. Naruto sintió como algo caliente lo inundaba y jadeo de placer. El kitsune abrió los ojos perezosamente buscando la negra mirada del Uchiha. Sin embargo, en su lugar encontró una carmesí.

-"Lo siento…"-fue lo único que murmuro el moreno antes de usar su técnica ocular con el chico. Naruto le sonrió haciéndole ver que lo comprendía y cayo inconsciente en el colchón.

Itachi se levanto de la cama dejando al rubio allí echado, aún desnudo. El moreno le miro una vez más repasando su perfecto cuerpo con la mirada. Bien pensado no era tan extraño que no fuese virgen¿Qué hombre se resistiría a hacer suyo un cuerpo tan hermoso? Se vistió sin prisa. Después de todo nadie iba a impedirle que se fuera.

Minutos después salía de la casa por la parte trasera con una mochila al hombro llena de provisiones, medicinas y más cosas útiles. No volvería a ver a Naruto y no sabía porque pero una creciente necesidad empezaba a expandirse por su cuerpo. La necesidad de estar unido a aquel rubio hiperactivo que se acababa de follar.

**777777777777777777**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó aún atado a la cama, desnudo y con Gaara a su lado mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

-"No voy a preguntar nada…la escena habla por si sola. Pero por si te interesa confirmarlo; se ha ido."-el pelirrojo se giro y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Naruto podía oírle ahora hablando con Kankuro.

El rubio desato las manos de la cabecera y se sobo las muñecas mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se había ido. No esperaba otra cosa de él. De pronto empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Gaara entro de nuevo en la habitación temiendo que se hubiese vuelto loco.

-"¿Qué pasa¿Naruto estas bien?"

El rubio miraba al infinito aún riéndose de cuando en cuando. Gaara le miraba sorprendido y Kankuro, que había entrado detrás del Kazekage preocupado, alucinado.

-"No podrás escapar tan fácilmente…"-los dos ninjas de la Suna se miraron sin entender nada. Sin embargo, Naruto no volvió a hablar sobre aquella frase.

**777777777777777777**

Cuatro meses después…

Naruto llegaba cansado a casa después de varias misiones como ANBU. Dejo las sandalias en la puerta y las llaves en el mueble de la entrada. Se quito la espada de la espalda y la dejo sobre la mesa junto a su mascara.

Camino hasta la cocina y saco la leche de la nevera. Le dio un largo trago y luego la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Fue hasta el baño y se lavo la cara. Luego se quito la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida.

Salio envuelto en una bata del baño aún secándose el pelo. Entro en su habitación y tiro la toalla por ahí después de terminar de secarse el pelo. Se hecho sobre la cama y cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse.

-"¿Hasta cuando vas a estar ahí escondido?"-pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

Un figura salio de entre las sombras. Solo se distinguían los ojos carmesí brillando en la penumbra de la habitación.

-"¿Se puede saber que quieres Itachi?"-el rubio abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama cansado. Había tenido un día de perros y quería dormir.

-"¿Qué me hiciste?"-pregunto con voz ronca el Uchiha. Naruto le miro unos segundos interrogante para luego sonreír malignamente.

-"No te hice nada¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-el moreno se acerco hasta su altura y lo cogió del cuello estampándolo contra la pared.

-"No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Naruto… ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?"-exigió saber apretando más el agarre y haciendo que Naruto comenzase a sentir la falta de aire.

-"Al acostarte conmigo quedaste unido a mi. Es mi versión mejorada del círculo de contención. Ahora estas ligado a mi hasta que yo te libere."-Itachi quito la mano y retrocedió con los ojos abiertos.-"Desearas mi cuerpo cada noche; echaras en falta mi presencia; necesitaras saber que estoy cerca de ti. Estas atado a mi de por vida."-termino el rubio.

Itachi cayó al suelo de rodillas. Le había vencido. Un niñato como aquel le había atrapado en su propia trampa. Y ahora estaba en Konoha sin haber podido olvidar aquel día en que lo hizo suyo. Día que rememoraba una y otra vez en cada sueño que tenia desde hacia cuatro meses. Echaba de menos su olor, su presencia, su cuerpo. Era suyo.

-"Sacas los grilletes…soy tu prisionero."-Naruto sonrió de lado. Lo correcto era entregarlo ahora mismo a Tsunade…pero primero…quería divertirse un poco con su nuevo prisionero.

**FIN**

**N. de la Autora: **Bueno…me ha costado terminarlo un huevo y aún no se porque. Quizás influía que solo lo escribía en clase cuando me aburría. Aún así cuando me he puesto lo he terminado en un plis plas. Espero que te guste fati, aunque ya se que me he tardado medio siglo en terminártelo. Son un poco más de 20 hojas pero bueno…no llega a las 64 de Eclipse xD. Por cierto, tenia que poner lo de la lapa contra la roca, perdón pero tenia que ponerlo xD. Si ha gustado un review por favor, si no ha gustado también. Acepto tomatazos (estoy acostumbrada). Un beso.

**Aya K**

25-12-06


End file.
